


Glass Pen

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: In which Lucifer goes back to the student council room to get his glass pen, but finds a teared up Diavolo, talking to Barbatos.
Relationships: Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the girl I liked crying at school today. So, here you go  
> An angst DiaLuci fic for y'all

They might seem like it, but Lucifer and Diavolo were never that close. Lucifer never considered Diavolo as his friend, and he was not sure how the other demon saw him as well. Though, he knew he shouldn't really care. Since he was only a servant, a right hand man of Diavolo. His wish was his command, but that didn't mean Diavolo actually mattered that much to him, as a friend.

One evening, when Lucifer had finished all of his work and was getting out of his office, he accidently bumped to Diavolo, who was right in front of his office, reaching to the door handle. It seemed like he wanted to pay a visit to him, instead of ordering Barbatos to call for Lucifer. He takes a few steps back in surprise and panic, but Diavolo holds his arm. "Oh, Lucifer. I didn't know you were getting out, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

The first thing Lucifer notices is how strong Diavolo's grip is, but not to the point where it actually hurts. His eyes then turn to Diavolo's golden eyes, there was something about his eyes that made Lucifer feel really weird on the inside. It was an uncomfortable feeling, like something was squeezing his lungs and making it hard for him to breathe. But, at the same time, Lucifer admired how Diavolo managed to act oblivious to certain things while still keeping that sharp wisdom and spark in his eyes. Usually, when a person lies, their eyes become suspiciously dull. 

He can't help but gaze at his eyes for a second before saying "It's alright. I'm sorry as well.", and pulling away. "Is there something you need?"

"I had some free time, so I decided to take a stroll around the school. Are you free now?"

"I'm on cooking duty today. I need to make sure my brothers get actual food in their stomachs at least once a week." 

"Ah, alright. Then I won't keep you much longer." Diavolo smiled. "See you tomorrow." And went on his own way.

First, he wanted to talk to Lucifer, he even came by his office and almost bumped into him. And now, he was going away like it's noting. What was up with him?

\---

A few days later, he saw Diavolo again, at the student council room. Lucifer had forgotten his favorite glass dip pen in there, and he needed it, right in that moment. 

No one was in there at that time of the day, since there were no meetings being held. He was sitting down with Barbatos, explaining something seriously to him while holding his hands out like he was complaning about something. Lucifer could swear that he saw small drops of tears in Diavolo's lashes, and Barbatos also seemed troubled. Diavolo shed tears once in an entire millennium, why was he crying? 

Something really serious must have happened, and Lucifer had no idea what it was. He felt a little angry at that, he wasn't gonna lie. It hurt his pride to have no knowledge over an important matter about his boss, master, lord, whatever he felt like calling him at the moment, that actually made him cry.

But then, he paused for a minute. What if this was about him? What if he did something very stupid without realizing it? He checked all of his recent actions in his head and found nothing that could have caused Diavolo to get like this. What if it was a private matter about Diavolo's father? Diavolo never gave a shit about his father, never! Then what the hell was it that made him this upset? Lucifer could feel frustration, along with something else building up inside of him. 

It was the same feeling he had whenever he gazed at those golden eyes, a crushing weight at his chest. He felt goosebumps, covering up most of his body and making him feel hot inside. His heart dropped at his feet, and he left the room. He couldn't give a single shit about the glass pen now.

He didn't know why he felt that way.Diavolo was nothing more than a boss to him. Nothing more.

But why did he start to feel like that when he saw Diavolo's face that displayed pretty much every single negative emotion Lucifer could name?

"It's disgusting." Lucifer thought. "This feeling is disgusting!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I... I don't know, Barbatos. I really don't know what to do with him. At this rate, he is going to destroy me completely." The prince says and puts his elbows on his knees, covering his face with his hands. It wasn't like him to act like this at all, never in a million years he would've thought he would shed tears over his dearest friend for a stupid reason like this.

"My lord..." Barbatos does something he wouldn't normally do and put a hand over his lord's shoulder. This reminded him of... really old times. He was thousands of years older than both Lucifer and Diavolo. He was a teenager when Diavolo was born, he looked no older than a 19 year-old. He took care of him after the prince's mother died, he wanted- no, swore to make sure that he grew up to be a successful ruler that was loved by his people to his mother before she passed away.   
Many years had passed since then, and this was one of the few times where he'd seen him this lost. He was a wise man that had control over time and other time-lines, parallel universes, however you'd like to call them. And he was happy to help Diavolo with his knowledge.

But in this case, he was lost as well.  
What would he even say?

Diavolo was frustrated about something that day, but he wouldn't say it no matter how frequent Barbatos asked, or at least implied his wonder about the situation. He took care of this child for years, he knew almost everything about him.   
He deserved to know what was going on through Diavolo's head when it started to effect his duties and public image.

Finally, he decided to slip some hard liquor in the chocolates he made for him (is eating desert after lunch a normal thing?) and before the prince knew it, he was tipsy and was babbling about his problems. Barbatos knew he was going to get into trouble after the man completely sobered up, but this damn man-child was so stubborn to not slip anything. And he knew Diavolo didn't have it in himself to punish him for lèse majesté or some stupid shit like that.

The man was tearing up because he was so frustrated over how Lucifer didn't believe anyone could love him. It sounds weird, but hear him out. It's the drunk Diavolo speaking after all.

Despite of his prideful nature, Lucifer knew there was a no one out there that could love him because he was himself. People would love him because of his sadistic desires, because of his looks, and probably because of his reputation among the 3 realms. These things were big parts of his life, yes, but these were not his personality traits. Looking good, having a bondage fetish and being successful were not personality traits. They were just things people listed (except the bondage part, but come on now. The entire Devildom knows he is into freaky shit) when they talked about him.

He had passions. He had favorite foods, drinks, colours, animals, shows, classes, songs, persons and even numbers, along with the ones he hates as well. Just like everyone else in this world. He was a person. Not some demon dude with a big dick and questionable affairs with other people, sexual or romantic or not.

He left heaven because his father refused his nature, and forgot that he actually had feelings.  
If that old man knows everything, then why did he even made the desicion to wipe his sister out of existence? Why did he... Just why?

He...  
The story is getting off track here. Anyways. 

But Diavolo loved him with every fiber of his existence. He loved him for he was. He loved him for the way he did anything in any way. He loved him for his genuine smile while he pet Ceberus, his voice when he mumbled his favorite piece in the middle of his work, his eyes that shined with joy whether he liked it or not whenever he talked about something he liked... He could list anything, to the point that it would seem ridiculous. But his mind was completely captivated by this man. He couldn't forget his miserable face whenever they faught when he was left all alone.

He still remembered the first time Lucifer laughed after his fall.   
It was a long time ago... It was 2 years after his fall at a spring day. April 14 with today's calendars to be exact. At 06.32 PM with today's sense of time.

Diavolo was talking about his newest ideas and how Barbatos would nag at him like a cranky middle aged woman when they spotted a very, very tiny puppy. He still had no idea how the dog came from the human world to here, but that wasn't his problem. Lucifer was the first one to notice the dog. The former stopped dead in his tracks and crouched down next to this very weak and adorable thing. It looked like it was a month old, and it was a fluffy, very white puppy.  
Well, it was a wolf, but they are essentially the same thing.

'How did you end up here?' Lucifer asked with a very gentle tone that shocked Diavolo. It was also the first time he'd seen Lucifer displaying an emotion outside of anger or despair. He looked (almost) motherly when he picked up the pup and poked it's nose with his finger. 

'I never knew you liked dogs.' He said, getting a stern look from him. 

'...I like them because they know how to obey their masters well when they are trained...' He said, but couldn't help the soft tone that took over him towards the end of his sentence. Because the pup was licking his fingers now. Diavolo could swear that he saw a adoring pink over Lucifer's cheeks when the animal did that.

'We can take it in, if you want.' Diavolo smiled. 'Anything to make you more comfortable in here.'

'But then it's mother will be left alone.' He said with a concerned expression and rocked the pup in arms, putting it into sleep. 'The mother would be worried sick, and start searching for it's child... Leaving it's other pups alone. It's instinct.'

'You are a really nice and gentle person, Lucifer. Do people ever tell you that?'  
Lucifer was taken so aback by this sudden compliment, that he actually laughed joyfully at him and smiled warmly. He had his angelic traits visibly left during these times, he still radiated a faint, warm light around him. 

It was Diavolo's turn to be taken aback this time. His eyes widened and he felt his heart racing loudly inside his chest. He felt a weird heat spreading from his neck and eyes to his cheeks. He had no idea what to do with his hands, so he just crossed his arms instead.   
That laugh...   
He had to own it and protect it at all costs. He couldn't let anyone ekse have the pleasure, the honour of seeing that beautiful voice and laugh.

But no matter what he did, Diavolo couldn't make Lucifer look at him. He would compliment him, knowing the older melted every time someone fed his pride. He would show signs of intimacy and have lengthy conversations with him whenever he needed it. At first, it was to make him his. But as the time went on, he started to feel guilty for doing that, simply because he wanted him and that want turned into a tender love, rising inside his chest. Just seeing Lucifer both set his heart aflame, but sprinkled cold water on it at the same time.

He genuinely loved him.

But no matter what he did, Lucifer didn't look at him.  
He never did, just because he believed no one would ever love him without wanting something in return.  
That drove Diavolo crazy, and he finally broke down after Lucifer awkwardly looked at him again, when they almost bumped into each other. They stood close, but Lucifer seemed to be so bothered by it. 

Was he really not into him?  
"That can't be." Diavolo said and shook his head. "He... All the nights he spent with me... Are you telling me he didn't felt anything? Not a single thing? He can't captivate me with his existence but then rip my heart out of my chest, and walk away. No, Barbatos. He can't do that."

"...My lord-"

"Call me Diavolo."

"My- ...Diavolo." Barbatos leaned to him. "You can't force anyone to love you."

"But-"

Barbatos put a finger over his lips to shut him up. They were not butler-master at this point. He was a friend, possibly a mentor and Diavolo was the child he was responsible with now. So there was no need for him to be formal. 

"It is obvious that Lucifer has an intrest in you, but do you know what the problem is? He is emotionally awkward. You need to come clear with him, or he will never know what to do. That's just who he is... He is too stubborn to come clear about his feelings with you. So if you truly love him, you will go and talk to him directly. However, the way you are handling this situation is pathetic, if I say so myself. By some miracle, if he doesn't love you, then you need to back up and accept it."

He averted his eyes after that and let him go, getting back into his formal tone. "...And don't ever ask me to switch timelines for you to get together with him please. Because I will not."

\---


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer went back to his room after that.

The way to home was pretty quiet, there were just a few demon girls conversing by the huge trees next to the House Of Lamentation with Solomon. Seemed like Solomon was going to have himself a pretty good time tonight. There was also a lonely demon boy (probably the shortest demon Lucifer has ever seen), sitting on a bench and furiously scribbling something on his notebook. It looked like a sketch of... Barbatos? 

Lucifer's mind didn't seem like it was going to think straight today {pun intended}, since all he could do was think about random and trivial things around him. When did the flowers by that corner start to bloom? Was the paintjob of the house chipping, or was his mind playing games with him? He only painted them with his brothers last week after all. Hm... What else... Devildom was always dark, he never saw the sun from there before, but today, it kind seemed like there was a sunset on the horizon? What was going on? Were there any posion apples left in the fridge? He would like to cut some up and eat them as a snack after dinner. What was Mammon doing outside with Beel? They were probably up to some weird business again. He wasn't going to deal with that today though. What about Satan? What was he doing? Probably isolated in his room, reading books again... 

He felt his cheeks slowly getting flushed. He felt really lifeless, and his arms and legs felt like they were about to buckle at any second.

"God damn it... Am I getting sick...?" Lucifer thought. "My head is spinning... I need a rest right now."

He entered the house and went to the closest place he could lay down on, the couch at the common area. He took his shoes off and plopped down there. He watched the ceiling for a while, shifted to get a more comfortable position, ran a hand though his hair, sighed and then closed his eyes, getting an S shape on the couch. Normally, he would NEVER sleep there. The last time he did that (28 years ago) Mammon scribbled all over his face with neon pink sharpie and it resulted with a pretty huge destruction in the house. He may be the Avatar of Pride, but his wrath was no joke. 

He... was tired. Really tired.

And his head was spinning so much, that he wasn't sure if he could made it to his room without tripping and falling down like a drunk person in their house at 3 in the morning. He sighed once again. Why was his head spinning so much? It happened every time he saw Diavolo like *that*. His legs wanted to give away, his arms felt heavy, his eyes burned, his head spinned, and his chest felt like it was crushing every time, and I mean every fucking time, he saw Diavolo like that. Maybe it had something to do with his loyalty to him? It wasn't like there was a magical contract keeping him bound to Diavolo, nor was there was a stupid situation like soulmates between them. Lucifer cringed to himself, his thoughts sounded like they came straight out of a bad fanfiction, written by a 10 year old. 

Then why!? He was supposed to only think of himself at any situation! Not any other person! Did he felt sympathetic for Diavolo? Was that why he felt like shit whenever he saw him sad like that? Diavolo only cried 3 times in the thousands of years Lucifer had known him. He was never the type to be emotional after all, he was always collected, and knew how to handle his emotions. 

He moaned in pain and curled into a ball. It felt like he was going to give birth to a second Satan, but instead of his wrath, the crushing weight on his chest and body was the key. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead, and continued laying down there until the doorbell rang. He wasn't going to present himself like that, no way. His body hurt way too much when he moved. Besides, he already heard the footsteps of one of his brother's, going to the door. He recognized the voices, the visitor was Barbatos, and the one that opened the door was Belphegor.

"Good evening, Belphegor. Is Lucifer in here?" 

Belphegor yawned. "Yeah... He's been sleeping in the common area for a while now. I dunno what's up with him... Help yourself in here if you wanna... Now if you'll excuse me..." He quickly went back to his room, probably to go back to his nap.

"...Well then." Barbatos went inside and closed the door behind him, heading straight to Lucifer. He went inside and looked at Lucifer, who looked back at him with tired and almost begging eyes. "Please." They said. "Take the pain away."

"...Poor you..." Barbatos mumbled and took Lucifer on his back, like a piggyback ride position. "Let's go to the castle now, shall we? Maybe you'll feel better once we're there." A small whimper came as a response from Lucifer. He hated being so vulnerable like this, but at this point, he'd do anyhing to ease his pain.

He didn't remember how long it took to arrive to the castle, as his mind was in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness. His mind was in a hazy bliss as they went into the castle. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked around. Certainly, he was starting to feel better as they went to Diavolo's private chambers of the huge castle, where Diavolo was sipping his tea quietly.

"My lord, I've brought Lucifer."

"Thank y- What the hell happened to him?" Diavolo's tone quickly changed as he rushed to them. He pushed Lucifer's hair away and stared at him with fear. 

"I'm afraid I don't know. I found him like this..."

"I... Leave him down on the couch please."

Barbaros did exactly as he was told and excused himself, leaving the two all alone. 

"...How are you, Lucifer?" Diavolo finally spoke to him, who was slightly more alert this time, but still feeling a pain in his body and a burning sensation in his eyes. Lucifer closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. "...Like shit." He couldn't help but say. His mind went with the shortest and easiest answer it could find.

Diavolo chuckled and walked over to him, putting a hand over his cheek. "Are you feeling sick?" Lucifer gave no response, but his eyes twinkled with curiosity at that. Diavolo stroked his cheek and smiled gently when Lucifer leaned to his touch.

"I think I have a fever..."

"Your health is really weird Lucifer, you know that? You were completely fine a few hours ago, and now you look like you're dying. You'll probably feel better in a few hours too. What's really going on...?" Diavolo pushed Lucifer on the couch and left Lucifer's side. He came back with a pack of ice, putting it on Lucifer's forehead and taking off Lucifer's waistcoat and tie. He unbuttoned a few buttons of Lucifer's shirt too. "I'll contact the royal doctor." 

He was about to leave when he felt a hand tugging at his sleeve. 

"There's no need... Really." Lucifer winced at the coldness of the pack, and let Diavolo go. "I'll be fine... I don't need anyone else seeing me like this..."

"Then at least let me give you an antipyretic." Diavolo went to his closet (Barbatos kept medicines inside there) and pulled out a box of antipyretics. Then, got a glass of water and sat down by Lucifer's side. He pulled the pill out of it's package and helped him at getting up. Lucifer took the medicine and drank the water in an awkward, hunched position and then laid back. "You got water all over your mouth now..." Diavolo smiled and wiped Lucifer's face with his napkin. The medicine soon started to take it's effect and Lucifer was getting sleepy. He didn't want to sleep though. 

"...Lucifer. You saw me with Barbatos today, didn't you?"

No response came from Lucifer, his eyes were closed. Diavolo sighed deeply and pulled a chair by Lucifer's side. After that, he called the doctor from his phone, asking him to be by his office in 15 minutes.

Great.   
He had 15 minutes to explain everything. 

"...You know, I was stressed out because of you." He smiled. "I was furstrated because all of my attempts at... gaining your love is falling flat. I tried flattering you at every chance I got, but it didn't work. I tried giving you gifts and all sorts of riches, you refused. I tried to show you that I really love and appreciate you, but you didn't even notice it. I have no idea what to do with you anymore, Lucifer."

Diavolo leaned forward on his chair and gazed at his beautiful face. His cheeks looked flushed from his fever, his lips looked soft and pink as ever. His eyelashes were long, giving him a beautiful, fragile look. Who said beauty only applied to women? Lucifer was the most beautiful creation Diavolo had ever seen. His coal coloured hair was messy, but it still gave him a charming look. It was really rare for Lucifer to look this defenseless, Diavolo wanted to take a picture but then refrained from doing that. He wasn't going to take advantage of his state.

"You're so beautiful Lucifer... So beautiful, that it's dangerous. I feel like people will try and pry you away from my side... My beautiful queen." He takes Lucifer's hand in his and takes the glove off, planting a kiss on it. "I don't know of you can hear me or not but... If you do, just know this; I love you. So much, that it's making me suffer everyday. I chase after you blindly like a fool everyday... Tell me, what did you do to me? What did the fallen angel who was once the pride of Heaven's do to make the crown prince of Devildom feel this way?" 

He kisses his hand a few times more before putting it over his own face, sighing. "...Your hands are really warm and soft... I want to hold them forever."

He stood like that for a while until the doctor came in some time later, examining Lucifer. He checked his fever, pulse and breathing, did some other small tests such as examining his horns, and the texture of his wings (Diavolo had to use a spell to make Lucifer's demon form come out) and drew out some blood from him to test for good mesure. After that through examination, the doctor said this was a stress related situation and possibly unhealthy life styles such as smoking and drinking, his blood pressure was really high. He should be fine as long as he eases himself with a healthy sleep cycle and good food and stays away from unhealthy habits, but he was going to look into it more on his clinic. He prescribed some medicine and left.

"Overthinking got the best of you huh..." He says and sits down on the chair again. Lucifer was still sleeping now. 

"...For now, rest please. I will be by your side when you wake up."


End file.
